Despertarse temprano no puede ser tan malo
by Rounded Boxes
Summary: "Sintió el roce de la tela de su brazo izquierdo con el de Gintoki y lo miró, alarmada, su corazón acelerando su ritmo repentinamente. Pero él no estaba prestando atención, parecía estar hipnotizado con los rayos del sol"


**Título: **Despertarse temprano no puede ser tan malo.**  
Notas: **Bueno. Aquí está. Gin/Tsukuyo para los fans…

5 drabbles, conectados. Blah, blah, blah… Creo que el último estaba quedando muy largo.

**_Disclaimer: _**_Ni Gintama ni sus personajes me pertenecen. _

* * *

1.

Aquella mañana se había despertado de mal humor. Curiosamente, su sueño había sido plácido, profundo y sin pesadillas, a pesar de todo, no se sentía con ganas de hacer nada. Peor aún, todavía no había salido el sol. A través de la ventana sólo se veía oscuridad. Ninguna persona cuerda se levanta tan temprano.

Muy pronto, se cansó de dar vueltas en el _futon_ y se levantó de un salto. Se tomó su tiempo para prepararse, de manera que para cuando hubiese terminado ya hubiese salido el sol, pero para cuando terminó de ponerse su ropa, seguía oscuro. Se sentó en el sofá, con el televisor encendido y empezó a cambiar de canales, no había nada interesante. Apagó el aparato y salió de la casa. Hacía mucho frio y aún seguía oscuro. Endemoniadamente oscuro y aterrorizadoramente silencioso.

2.

Tsukuyo estaba acostumbrada a levantarse muy temprano y a dormir muy poco. Nunca le había hecho falta dormir demasiado. De manera muy similar, estaba acostumbrada a comer un desayuno abundante y pocas veces fallaba en este aspecto.

Esa mañana, después de tomar su desayuno, recorrió las calles de Yoshiwara, la noche anterior había estado llena de vida, se oía música por todas partes y el ruido de voces se mezclaba como si fuese otra canción. Ahora, poco más de 6 horas después, no había nada más que silencio, un silencio apabullante; el lugar parecía muerto. Y si esto era la muerte, a Tsukuyo no le gustaba, había demasiado silencio. Le hubiese gustado un poco de ruido, cualquier ruido, con tal de deshacerse de esa sensación que la abrumaba.

Entonces, se detuvo. Sola, en medio de una calle que parecía muerta, en medio de un paraíso que, bajo estas circunstancias, no parecía serlo. Pensó en Gintoki, si él estuviera allí, seguro haría más ruido que 50 personas juntas.

3.

Nada. Nada excepto el Vice-comandante del Shinsengumi, cuya presencia era lo peor que le podía haber pasado a Gintoki a esas horas de la mañana, sin embargo, la había aceptado a regañadientes, al poder salirse de su letargo; así fuese para escuchar las idioteces que decía.

No aguantó la trivial discusión por mucho tiempo y siguió caminando. De un momento a otro se le había ocurrido pensar en Shouyo-sensei: Cuando Gintoki era niño y un recién llegado a la escuela, (que también se convertiría en su hogar); no dormía mucho, solía levantarse a tempranas horas de la mañana y vagar por los pasillos o los jardines, Shouyo también estaba despierto a esa hora y a veces lo acompañaba. A veces, caminaban juntos en silencio; otras, Shouyo iniciaba una divertida conversación.

"Tal vez podría comprar algo para el desayuno", pensó. Pero tuvo que olvidarlo enseguida, todas las tiendas estaban cerradas. A excepción de uno o dos bares que sacaban a sus clientes que habían pasado toda la noche allí. De todas maneras, no tenía hambre; a Kagura le quedaban muchas horas de sueño y Shinpachi se encargaría del desayuno.

Decidió entonces, dejar que sus pasos lo guiaran, sin hacer caso a nada más.

Sus mismos pasos, lo llevaron a Yoshiwara. Apenas había pasado una hora desde que se había levantado y ya estaba allí. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Acaso estaba tan necesitado?

Fue entonces cuando la voz de Shinpachi resonó en su cabeza, aparentemente Gintoki _debía_ ir a Yoshiwara aquel día. No recordaba bien porqué. ¿Qué clase de persona no recuerda el trabajo que tiene que hacer? Probablemente alguien como él que había pasado toda la noche anterior bebiendo ¿Dónde estaba Pattsuan cuando más lo necesitaba? Eso también estaba claro: Él estaba dormido en su casa, con la gorila de su hermana; tranquila y pacíficamente dormido.

4.

Hinowa estaba asomada en el balcón, esperando el amanecer. Cuando Tsukuyo pasó, le dedicó una sonrisa y movió su mano, a modo de saludo. La otra mujer respondió el saludo y siguió su camino. No sentía muchas ganas de hablar y aún si las tuviese, no quería hablar con Hinowa, de alguna manera, ella se las arreglaba para tener a Gintoki como tema de conversación y últimamente, eso la hacía sentir incómoda.

Su incomodidad creció cuando vio al hombre en cuestión caminando lentamente por la misma calle que ella, era cierto que le iba a dar un trabajo al Yorozuya, pero, ¿En verdad tenía que venir _tan _temprano?

— ¡Ah, Tsukki!—, la saludó él tan pronto la vio, con ese tono casual que usan los amigos que llevan años de conocerse, a continuación, rio nerviosamente, como un niño al que acaban de pillar en una travesura.  
— ¿Gintoki? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

— Ah, bueno… Me desperté temprano y una cosa llevó a la otra y llegué acá—. A Tsukuyo le molestaba aquel tono, pero lo soportó, sólo porque era Gintoki.

¿Sólo porque era Gintoki?

5.

Se reunieron con Hinowa en el balcón, y a continuación, Gintoki escuchó una enredada historia, de esas mismas que a veces le escuchaba a Katsura.

Pronto, Gintoki perdió la concentración: La mitad de su cerebro escuchaba a Hinowa; la otra, vagaba por diferentes parajes, ninguno de ellos dignos de ser dicho en voz alta. Apenas percibió que el silencio había vuelto, entonces sacudió su cabeza y vio a la mujer señalando algo, a su derecha, Tsukuyo observaba. Él mismo movió la cabeza y reparó en los rayos del sol que _finalmente _se asomaban por el horizonte. Escuchó el leve ruido de la silla de ruedas moviéndose, volteó su cabeza para ver como Hinowa se escabullía en la habitación.

A su derecha, Tsukuyo estaba concentrada mirando el sol que empezaba a salir y la débil luz de sus rayos filtrándose por todos los resquicios iluminando la ciudad. Cuanto tiempo había pasado Yoshiwara sin sol y como lo apreciaban todos ahora. Había algo en la tímida calidez y la débil luz del amanecer que la atraía, que le hacía olvidar el pensamiento que había tenido en su mente unos minutos atrás. La ciudad estaba viva, con o sin silencio, estaba viva. A los muertos no les llega la luz del sol, pero allí estaba Yoshiwara, recibiendo la luz del astro, una vez más.

Sintió el roce de la tela de su brazo izquierdo con el de Gintoki y lo miró, alarmada, su corazón acelerando su ritmo repentinamente. Pero él no estaba prestando atención, parecía estar hipnotizado con los rayos del sol.

Entre la hora pasada y ese momento, algo había cambiado. Era un cambio sutil que ellos empezaban a notar, no tenía nada que ver con el amanecer, era algo diferente. Imperceptible para alguien que no fuesen ellos mismos.

Esa mañana, ya no parecía tan fría.

Y tampoco parecía tan silenciosa

* * *

Confieso que soy de las que no se despierta muy tarde...


End file.
